


Don't Be Nervous, Don't Be Flustered, Don't Be Scared, Be Prepared!

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Are You Trying To Seduce Me, Mrs. Hanson? [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gender Play, Middle Play, Scout Uniform, Seduction, role play, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Holly wants to try her own scene with Suzy.Suzy is amused. Holly is embarrassed.





	Don't Be Nervous, Don't Be Flustered, Don't Be Scared, Be Prepared!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/gifts).



> Edited by Angel. 
> 
> If you get the reference in the fic title, I will love you for the rest of time.

“So,” Holly said, her voice nervous, “Dan told me about that scene you and him did.”

Suzy, her hands full of charcoal, looked up from her paper.

“I’ve done a lot of scenes with Dan,” she told Holly. “Can you be more specific, please?”

“The, uh… the role playing one.”

“Again. More specific.”

Suzy pushed her hair behind her ear, and there was a smudge of black across her cheek.

Holly smiled, resisting the urge to wipe it off.

God, but Suzy was so cute.

“The one where… you were his best friend’s mom. And… then you kind of… you know, seduced him.”

Suzy, wearing an old black tank top, her fingers covered in charcoal, smiled like a shark, and Holly caught a glimpse of the “best friend’s mom” character, even without the fancy clothes and no makeup. 

God, but Suzy was beautiful .

“So what about it?”

“I… I had an idea. About doing something with that. If you’d be okay.” 

Holly cleared her throat, and she was fiddling with her hands, then shoving them into her pockets.

She couldn’t stop shifting from foot to foot, licking her lips as she tried to get comfortable, trying to be less embarrassed. 

… it wasn’t working, but a person could always hope, right?

“Well?” Suzy arched one eyebrow. “You gonna tell me?”

_Fuck_. 

“Well, um,” said Holly, “I was thinking….” 

* * * 

“Do I wanna know where you found that thing?”

Ross watched as Holly dug through her costume box, his expression amused.

“I thought it might… come in handy,” Holly said, her tone defensive. “You never know when it’d come in handy!”

“You are such a pervert,” Ross said, and yeah, his tone was tinged with genuine affection, as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 

She blew a raspberry at him. 

He blew one back, because of course he did. 

But she found the khaki colored shirt, and she held it up, examining it carefully. 

“You should put some special patches on it,” said Ross. “You know, to add to your look.”

“You know what? I just might! I just have to make a sash first.”

Ross rolled his eyes, but he was still grinning. 

“Well,” he said, “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

He probably knew to just back off when she got that zealous look in her eyes. 

* * * 

Holly stood in Suzy’s living room, wearing clothing that… wasn’t exactly what she was used to, and tried not to fidget. 

She was standing at full attention, waiting for Suzy to come out.

The scene would have made a bit more sense if Holly had knocked on the door, but… well, they didn’t need to get the neighbors involved in all of this.

Holly was wearing green pants, with a web belt, a pair of long socks, and a khaki shirt.

There were patches sewn onto her shirt, and if you didn’t look too close, it almost looked like a real Scout uniform.

Some of the patches were a bit… suspect.

She’d studied how to tie the kerchief right, too, and put the little insignia on it.

Her hair was tied up under the cap, which she’d bought secondhand at a garage sale.

Her hand was sweaty around her binoculars, and she licked her lips.

And now… here came Suzy.

Suzy, with her hair in a nice updo, her lipstick as red as blood, the makeup around her eye dark and striking.

She was wearing a dress that was tight in the waist with black and white fabric, her breasts loose under it, the fabric of her dress covering her knees, giving Holly a chance to glimpse at her toenails, which were painted bright red.

It shone through the nylon stockings covering Suzy’s legs.

Suzy’s teeth were very, very white, and she was smiling like a shark.

“Hello, Conrad,” said Suzy, and she was holding a glass of lemonade, holding it out to Holly. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, um,” said Holly, and she took the lemonade, drinking it down almost desperately. 

She was aware of Suzy’s eyes on her, and she finished her lemonade, carefully holding the glass.

“Yes?” 

Suzy was looking at Holly with an amused expression. She held her hand out, and Holly handed her the glass.

“My, uh… my big brother, Dan, he was… he said that you have a bird feeder,” Holly said. “And, um, because of those trees you have, and Arin mentioned that you’ve got several different species of bird that we don’t have over at my house, because we’re by the desert, so, uh….”

“Mmm?”

Suzy raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, looking Holly up and down.

“I’m going for my bird watching badge,” Holly said, “and all I need is a woodpecker, and tits to finish my list.”

… she was not going to burst out laughing at the porno dialogue.

She was _not_.

“So you want to use your binoculars to look at a pecker and a pair of tits?” 

Suzy was grinning at her crude joke.

Or maybe she was trying not to laugh either.

Holly shivered, and licked her lips.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Holly. 

“You know,” Suzy said, and she rested the glass on a nearby end table, “I think I’ve seen your binoculars before, looking at… tits.”

Holly swallowed thickly, as Suzy stepped closer to her, until she could feel the other woman’s warmth, through the layers of their clothes.

“Ma’am?”

“I’ve seen you looking at me through your binoculars, Conrad,” said Suzy, and she cupped Holly’s cheek, her thumb passing over Holly’s lip. 

Holly had to work hard not to kiss it or suck on it. 

Monumental self discipline, really. 

“I know sometimes when you stay over at your little friend’s house, you use your binoculars to look at me through the window,” said Suzy. “I can see the light glinting off of them. My bedroom window faces his.”

“... oh,” squeaked Holly.

She was beginning to shake. 

Her whole face was on fire.

“You wanna know a secret, honey?” 

Suzy’s hand rested on Holly’s hip.

Holly gave a single, jerky nod.

“Sometimes, I leave my curtains open. Because I like the idea of a cute little boy like you watching me. Sometimes I’ll linger by the window, if I know you can see me.” 

Holly shuddered, and she could _feel_ Suzy smiling. 

“Oh,” Holly said again, for lack of anything else to say.

“Would you wanna get a… closer look, Conrad?” 

Suzy stepped back, so that her eyes were staring into Holly’s.

Holly nodded, not trusting her own vocal chords. 

* * * 

Suzy sat back on the couch, leaning comfortably into it. 

“Come sit in my lap, darling,” she said, spreading her skirts out like a cupcake, and Holly straddled Suzy, carefully, so that they were chest to chest, staring down into Suzy’s face.

“Have you ever seen a girl topless?” 

Holly shook her head, and she kept her eyes down, as Suzy’s hands, with their dark nails, went to the buttons at the throat of her dress, as she unbuttoned them carefully, spreading open the neck of her dress like a flower. 

Her breasts were pale, and Holly tried to look at them like she had never seen a pair of breasts before.

In fairness, they were Suzy’s, and they were beautiful.

She stared down at them, her eyes wide; Suzy’s breasts were soft and pale, topped with coral pink nipples, and they were already beginning to get hard in the cooler air.

“Do you want to touch them, sweetheart?”

Suzy’s voice was low enough that it buzzed through Holly’s chest, making her skin vibrate.

“May I, ma’am?”

“Please do, Conrad. Please… do.” 

Suzy took Holly’s hands in her own, and she brought them to her own breasts, so that Holly was squeezing them.

Holly swallowed, licking her lips, and then she squeezed, bringing her thumbs up to gently press on Suzy’s nipples.

“Is it as nice as you thought it would be?”

“Oh, yes,” said Holly, and she squeezed again, holding each breast in her hands, as if she was weighing them. “Oh, Mrs. Hanson, you’re so… _warm_ , and your skin is so soft, and you smell so good….”

“Have you ever touched a girl like this?”

“Oh, no ma’am,” said Holly, kneading Suzy’s breasts gently, as if she was afraid of breaking Suzy. 

Suzy was sweating, just a bit, and her heart was beating a mile a minute under Holly’s hand.

“Is there anything you’d like to do, Conrad?”

Suzy’s tone was sweet, inquisitive, even as her hands rested on Holly’s hips, stroking up and down Holly’s sides.

“Ma’am, can I… can I use my mouth on you?”

“Your mouth? Do you want to kiss me, Conrad?”

Holly flushed, staring down at her own hands on Suzy’s breasts, as she kept kneading them, squeezing them. 

“I’d like to… can I kiss your… you know, the… the tips of your breasts?”

“Do you mean my nipples, Conrad? Do you want to kiss my nipples?”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Holly. “Please?”

“Such a polite boy, asking,” said Suzy. “They teach you well in the scouts, huh?”

“I like to think so, ma’am,” Holly said.

“Well,” said Suzy, and she put her own hands under her breasts, presenting them to Holly, “how could I say no to such a nice request?”

Holly bent her head down, and then Suzy was knocking her hat off, and she wasn’t going to complain, because it was getting in the way.

Holly nervously pressed a little kiss to the very tip of Suzy’s nipple. 

Suzy moaned.

“Take it all into your mouth, sweetheart,” said Suzy. “Be a good boy for me, now.”

Holly took the whole nipple into her mouth, and she sucked on it, her cheeks hollowing out. 

Suzy moaned, a long, low moan that made her shudder, and her hands went to Holly’s head, fingers tangling in Holly’s hair, knocking the pins out.

Oh well.

“Oh, such a good boy, following instructions so well,” Suzy said, and her voice was breathless. “Switch sides now, okay honey?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Holly said, and she did indeed switch sides, taking Suzy’s other nipple into her mouth, and she kneaded the other breast with her hand, her eyes fluttering shut as she lost herself in the taste of Suzy’s skin, the scent of her, the familiar warmth of her.

She moaned, grinding her hips forward, and Suzy chuckled. 

“Oh, I know what you want,” Suzy said, and she gently pulled Holly off. “I know what boys like you alway want. Stand up, baby.”

“Ma’am?”

Holly stood up on shaking legs, and she stood there, licking her lips and looking down at Suzy, as Suzy leaned forward,grabbing Holly’s belt and carefully unbuckling it, then pushing Holly’s shorts down.

She pushed Holly’s boxers down with it, and there was the soft packer, dangling sweet and soft between Holly’s legs.

“Do you not find me sexy, honey?”

Suzy put on an exaggerated pout, looking up at Holly through her eyelashes, which were thick with mascara.

She pushed her breasts together, and her cleavage was enough to make Holly’s toes curl into the carpet.

“No, ma’am, I think you’re… I think you’re the most sexy woman I’ve ever seen in my life,” Holly babbled. “You’re so beautiful, you’re so… oh _god_!”

Suzy had leaned forward, and she wrapped her lips around the head of Holly’s soft packer, suking on it, moaning around it. 

She took it all the way into her mouth, until her nose was pressed against Holly’s belly, and Holly wanted to put her hands on Suzy’s head, but no, that would ruin Suzy’s fabulous hair, and Suzy would never dream of that.

“You’re just not old enough to get hard yet, huh?”

Suzy pulled back, and the pale silicone had dark lipstick marks on it. 

“I, um….”

“It’s okay,” Suzy said, wrapping her hand around the flaccid cock. “When you’re bigger, it’ll get bigger. For now, it’s so small and cute. When you’re a bigger boy, I might suck you off, if you’re a good boy. When you’re even bigger, when you’re a man, I’ll let you fuck me with it, if you’re very good.” 

Holly shuddered all over.

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t make me feel good now,” Suzy said, keeping her voice sweet. “If you’re a very good boy, I’ll let you cum, after you make me cum. How does that sound, sweetie?”

“Th-that… that sounds very good,” said Holly. “I’ll do anything you ask, ma’am.”

“Get on your knees, Conrad,” said Suzy, leaning back in the couch, spreading her legs wide, her knees gaping open.

Holly could see straight up Suzy’s skirt, and those were… those were red lace panties, and they were very, very wet.

The tops of Suzy’s stockings were being held up with a garter belt, and then Holly was getting down on her knees, putting her hands nervously on Suzy’s calves, squeezing them gently.

The seam on the back of Suzy’s stockings was thick under Holly’s fingertips.

“Take my knickers off, Conrad,” said Suzy.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Holly, and she ducked her head under the skirt.

It was like being in a tent.

She was surrounded by Suzy’s scent; musk, salt, a touch of metal.

The skirt was resting on top of Holly’s head, and Holly hooked her fingers under the waistband of Suzy’s skirt, pulling them down Suzy’s lovely long legs, which were soft and warm under Holly’s hands.

And then… there was Suzy’s pussy, spread open, just for Holly.

Suzy’s clit was already hard, and she was leaking arousal, which was spreading across her thighs. 

Holly leaned forward, and she put her hands on Suzy’s inner thighs, licking her from taint to clit, then wrapped her lips around Suzy’s clit, sucking on it.

Suzy gasped, shuddering, and her back nearly arched off the bed.

“Oh, such a good boy,” Suzy groaned. “Oh… _fuck_!”

Holly opened her mouth wider, taking Suzy’s labia into her mouth, sucking, then sliding her tongue between the lips.

It was all quiet, and it was so warm under the tent of Suzy’s skirt.

Holly was beginning to sweat, down her back, on the backs of her knees.

The Scout shirt didn’t exactly breathe much.

She began to tongue fuck Suzy, pressing her nose against Suzy’s clit, and then she was holding Suzy’s pussy open with both hands on either thigh, and she was licking, sucking, doing all the things that she knew tha Suzy loved.

… if they were trying to be accurate, she probably should have been a bit more… clumsy, but she knew how to get Suzy off, so why not just get her off?

She lost herself in the task, in the taste, in the comforting familiarity, in the warmth, in the salty muskiness, in the flavor and scent. 

She licked Suzy through three orgasms, until Suzy was pushing her away, out from under the skirt, and Holly sat there staring up at Suzy with wide eyes, panting.

“Such a good boy,” Suzy said, and Holly licked her lips.

Her whole face was coated in slick, and there was one or two pubic hairs on her chin. 

“Make yourself cum for me, sweetie,” said Suzy. “I want to watch your face while you cum. Can you do that for me?”

Holly’s hand slid under the packer, and she ground against it, hard enough that she was whimpering, humping into her hand, her mouth falling open.

Oh, but her clit was throbbing a desperate morse code message to her, her breasts were heaving, trapped in a sports bra, and she longed to be naked, she wanted to ride Suzy’s hand, or Suzy’s face, or one of Suzy’s cocks.

Holly pressed down on her clit quickly, back and forth little flicks with the very tip of her finger, and then she came in her harness, came in a gush of fluid, all over her hand, and it was slimy, wet, already starting to prune her fingers up. 

“Such a good boy,” Suzy cooed, her foot stroking along Holly’s leg. “Next time, if you make me cum like that again, I’ll even help you cum.”

“Th-thank you, ma’am,” stuttered Holly, her face red.

Holly grabbed the foot in her hand, and she squeezed it. 

The nylon was slightly scratchy against Holly’s palm.

“I think we’re done the scene,” said Suzy, and she stretched luxuriously, her body language changing in some small way that Holly couldn’t name, but could recognize. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “I wanna cuddle my girlfriend right now, and I can’t see Mrs. Hanson doing that.”

“Fair enough,” said Holly, and she began to unbutton the shirt, chucking it off, then pulling off the sports bra, leaving her completely naked but for the harness.

“That was some quality porn dialogue,” Suzy said, not even being subtle as she ogled Holly’s nearly naked body. 

Holly flopped onto the couch next to her, her face in Suzy’s neck. 

“That was nice,” Holly said quietly. ‘Thanks for that.”

“Any time,” said Suzy, and she grinned. “After all, it’s my duty as a citizen to help a Scout earn a badge….”

Holly blushed, but she was grinning. 

How could she not?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr


End file.
